Cumpleaños Ninja a lo Espantapájaros
by White Lady EF
Summary: Kakashi esta de cumpleaños, pero Sakumo parece no recordar que es un día especial. Pakkun sale al rescate, una misión difícil y finalmente una reunión junto a la fogata. Feliz Cumpleaños, Kakashi-sensei!


**Cumpleaños Ninja a lo Espantapájaros**

**Resumen: **Kakashi esta de cumpleaños, pero Sakumo parece no recordar que es un día especial. Pakkun sale al rescate, una misión difícil y finalmente una reunión junto a la fogata. Feliz Cumpleaños, Kakashi-sensei!

**Disclaimer: **Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Autora**: Whitelady. Esta historia me pertenece, al igual que el gruñón de Shiro. Su invención es solo con fines de diversión. (Shiro: ¬¬)

* * *

"Si todas las personas supieran cómo usar sus talentos, éste sería un mundo perfecto."

** - Hatake Kakashi.**

* * *

Era un día normal en la residencia Hatake, ambos ninjas se encontraban disfrutando el desayuno, para posteriormente ir al entrenamiento matutino. El pequeño Kakashi se había levantado muy temprano ese día, era un día especial, ya que era su cumpleaños número 5. En la noche no pudo conciliar el sueño y ahora había estado esperando una felicitación por parte de su padre durante toda la mañana. Sin embargo, Sakumo no parecía advertir que hoy era una fecha importante, actuaba de manera normal y tampoco había indicios de algún regalo escondido por la casa.

- Gracias por la comida – recitó Kakashi como siempre, levantando los platos sucios y dirigiéndose hacia el fregadero.

- Muy bien ¿Estas listo para el entrenamiento? – dijo Sakumo mientras se arreglaba y equipaba su espada.

- Hai… – Kakashi parecía decepcionado.

- ¿Qué pasa con esos ánimos? A ti te encanta entrenar conmigo ¿no?

- Hai…

- Además, hoy no me asignaron misiones asique podremos practicar todo el día – Sakumo acarició la cabeza de su hijo.

_Bueno, al menos eso era un consuelo_, pensó Kakashi. _Tendría a su papá todo el día… Aunque él no se acordará de su cumpleaños…_

- Busca tu equipo, te espero afuera… - El Hatake mayor se dirigió a la salida mientras sonreía de manera misteriosa.

Como todas las mañanas se dirigieron a la zona de entrenamiento de Konoha, el día era ideal, el cielo estaba despejado, se avecinaba un sol enorme… y aún no había ni regalo, ni felicitaciones… ¿su papá realmente lo había olvidado?

- Bien hijo ¿recuerdas la técnica _**Kuchiyose no Jutsu**_*****?

Kakashi lo miro pensativo. Claro que se acordaba, hace unos meses atrás, él mismo le había pedido que le explicara la técnica, pero Sakumo había dicho que aún no contaba con los requisitos para hacerla, asique era mejor esperar y que algún día se la enseñaría.

- Hum, es la técnica que me dijiste que requería demasiado chackra, ¿y que yo aún no podía hacerla?

- Si esa misma.

- Hai, claro que la recuerdo.

Bueno el jutsu de invocación, no es una técnica común, necesita muchos requisitos previos. ¿Sabes en qué consiste?

Kakashi negó levemente con la cabeza.

Hai, Hai. – Sakumo se rascó la cabeza. - Bueno, básicamente es un ninjutsu de espacio-tiempo, lo que se consigue es que puedas invocar un animal u objeto que se encuentra a larga distancia. Así, es una técnica bastante práctica como puedes deducir... generalmente se utiliza para convocar animales compañeros para ayudarte en las misiones.

Al escuchar la última frase, la cara del pequeño se asombró y se le iluminaron los ojitos. Ya había visto la técnica antes, de hecho, Sakumo cuando necesita rastrear pistas o ninjas enemigos, él convocaba un gran perro blanco, que tenía un excelente olfato. No era un perro cualquiera, era un perro ninja.

- ¡Ya entiendo! Si es posible convocar animales, es así como convocas a Shiro.

- Exactamente.

- ¿Y yo también podré convocar un perro ninja si aprendo la técnica?

- Hai. Pero eso no es tan sencillo…

- No importa lo difícil que sea, entrenaré todo lo necesario y más. - Kakashi parecía haber olvidado la decepción de la mañana rápidamente con la noticia.

- Ese es mi hijo – Sonrío orgulloso Sakumo – Sin embargo, para hacer esta técnica se requiere bastante chackra. Pero creo, que en tu nivel actual podrás hacerlo bien.

- ¡Hai!

- Bien, lo más importante es que concentres tu chackra en las manos cuando hagas los sellos. Primero debes utilizar algo de sangre. – Sakumo saco un kunai y rápidamente se corto el pulgar - …y luego los sellos, en el siguiente orden: Jabalí, Perro, Pájaro, Mono, Carnero. _**¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu!**_

Se hizo un dibujo en la tierra, del cual un gran perro blanco peludo del tipo husky siberiano apareció. El perro aulló antes de dirigirse rápidamente hacia Sakumo.

El animal era tan grande que sentado llegaba hasta la cintura de Sakumo, tenía apariencia de lobo, portaba una banda roja alrededor del cuello en el cual se encontraba una placa metálica con el signo de Konoha. Debajo de la banda, tenía un collar del cual pendía un pergamino, la espalda la tenía cubierta con una especie de camiseta blanca que se extendía desde el nacimiento de las extremidades delanteras, la espalda, hasta terminar como una capa. Se podía leer **"Colmillo Blanco"** en kanji rojo. En los extremos, la camiseta dejaba de ser blanca, y tenía un diseño dentado rojo. Similar al que usa Sakumo Hatake en su vestimenta. - ¿Cuál es la misión del día de hoy?

Sakumo le acarició la oreja derecha y luego señaló a Kakashi.

Shiro miró hacia la dirección de Kakashi, quién estaba entre sorprendido y feliz - Ah, con que llego el gran día, aunque aún me parece **demasiado pronto… **

El pequeño peliplateado no podía creerlo, sino era porque la mitad del rostro lo cubría su máscara, se podría haber visto como la quijada la tenía completamente abierta. _¡El perro podía hablar! Era demasiado extraño. ¿Desde cuando Shiro hablaba? Lo había visto en casa y ayudándole a papá con las misiones pero jamás lo había… ¿escuchado? _

Sakumo advirtió el silencio de Kakashi, parecía estático - ¿Qué sucede hijo?

- ¿Shi-shi-ro puede hablar?

Sakumo se rio ante su sorpresa - Claro que sí.

- ¿Pero cómo? ¿Todos los perros ninjas pueden hablar?

- Etto… - Sakumo se rascó la cabeza.

- **No** – Shiro se acercó hacia Kakashi – No todos podemos hablar, tenemos que ser entrenados para ello, y solo se puede lograr si el ninja a cual somos asignados nos entrega la confianza suficiente.

- ¿Confianza? ¿A qué te refieres con asignados?

- Cuando tú convocas tu primer perro ninja será el que te fue asignado.

- ¿Y como sabrán que quiero invocarlo a él?

- Muy sencillo. – Shiro se quitó el collar que llevaba del cual pendía un pergamino. El rollo se extendió hasta el piso. En el pergamino había muchos nombres y marcas con sangre. El último de la lista decía: **"Hatake Sakumo"** y unas huellas rojas de la mano de un niño estaban marcadas.

Sakumo se acercó también - Para convocar un perro ninja, debes firmar con sangre un contrato, de esta manera haces un pacto con esa especie.

- Los perros ninjas somos muy orgullosos, la verdad no confiamos en todos aquellos que nos invocan… pero si demuestras ser merecedor de tener tu propio ninken, podrás contar con la amistad eterna de nuestra especie.

- Los ninken son muy fieles a sus amigos ninjas… una vez que lo conoces – Sakumo le guiño un ojo al pequeño peliplateado.

Kakashi se enderezó todo lo que pudo para parecer más alto y se acercó lentamente al gran perro blanco. Empuño la derecha e hizo una reverencia.

- Por favor, quiero hacer el contrato para obtener mi ninken. – Shiro examino cuidadosamente a Kakashi, el cabello plateado en punta, los ojos inexpresivos pero serios. Era la viva imagen de su padre cuando él era un niño. Parecía listo para aprender.

- Bien Kakashi-_kun_, tienes que firmar con tu nombre al lado de donde firmó Sakumo. Con sangre.

Kakashi se mordió el dedo pulgar. Cuando salió la suficiente sangre, manchó su dedo índice y escribió con letra clara: _**"Hatake Kakashi"**_.

- Ahora con todos tus dedos – El pequeño se manchó todos los dedos y marcó su firma con sangre.

- Muy bien. – El perro tiró de la correa del pergamino, el cual se enrolló rápidamente y desapareció con un rastro de humo.

- Ahora puedes hacer los sellos – Sakumo se sentó en el césped, el perro se le acercó y se sentó junto a él. Esto no iba a ser fácil, nadie había invocado un perro en su primer intento. - Veamos cuanto le tomara a Kakashi-kun.

- Estoy seguro que lo hará bien.

Kakashi junto sus manos y se concentró, si el truco era mediante la cantidad de chackra, debía juntar lo que más pudiera antes de hacer los sellos.

- Le diste una pista, ¿no? – El perro lo miro aburrido

- Jajaja, claro que no. Supongo que lo dedujo. – Sakumo se rascó la cabeza nervioso.

- Si claro – El perro apoyo la cabeza entre las patas.

Kakashi había juntado una gran cantidad de chackra. Estaba listo.

- **¡Ossu!** Aquí voy. Jabali, Perro, Pájaro, Mono, Carnero. _**¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu!**_

En la tierra aparecieron los mismos signos de antes. Y con una pequeña cantidad de humo, un cachorro apareció. El perrito era muy pequeño, de color café, parecía tener meses de vida. Una orejitas le caían de los costados de la cabeza. Se levanto despacio del suelo.

Kakashi lo miró sorprendido. Había convocado un ninken. _¿Ese cachorrito tan pequeño estaba asignado a él? _

El cachorrito se restregó el rostro con las patas. Y se desperezó, parecía recién despertado. Miro al peliplateado con cara de sueño y se acercó.

El perrito era café claro completo, excepto por sus orejitas y el hocico, que eran de un color café oscuro. Caminaba lentamente, se acercó lo suficiente para llegar a los pies de Kakashi. Apoyo la cabeza en el pie derecho del ninja y se durmió profundamente.

- Vaya… bueno te lo **advertí **Sakumo. Con esa cantidad de chackra alcanzó para un cachorro cansado. – Sakumo miró hacia su hijo, Kakashi no se movía de su lugar, ni tampoco se volteó hacia ellos. _A lo mejor él esperaba convocar un perro tan grande como Shiro. O tal vez…_

La respiración de Kakashi se hizo trabajosa. Sakumo lo advirtió al instante. Incluso Shiro se levantó rápidamente.

Kakashi perdió el conocimiento y estaba a punto de caer. Pero Sakumo llego a tiempo e interpuso su espalda antes. Kakashi había utilizado todo su chackra en la invocación.

- Hum, esto también te lo había advertido… Kakashi-kun apenas cumplió los 5 años. El jutsu de invocación es incluso de nivel chuunin. Te dije que no aceleraras su proceso.

- Vaya Shiro, nunca pensé que te preocuparas tanto por Kakashi e incluso recordaste que hoy cumple 5 años. – Sakumo le sonrío al perro blanco.

Shiro se sintió descubierto. Le dio la espalda rápidamente para que no viera su cara avergonzada – Claro que no, tú me lo dijiste. Tch, no sé ni para que me preocupo, si nunca me escuchas.

Sakumo se rió del perro – Hai, hai. No te enojes. Me llevaré a Kakashi a casa.

- Como quieras, me llevaré al cachorro – Shiro se aproximó rápidamente, tomo con el hocico al cachorrito del cuello. El perrito café se quejó en sueños, pero no despertó.

Sakumo cargó en su espalda a Kakashi, y miro al perrito dormilón. Su hijo no había podido conocer bien al pequeño ninken. – Hey Shiro, ¿me puedo llevar al cachorro también?

- ¿Para qué?

- Me gustaría que este ahí para cuando Kakashi despierte.

- Hmph, eres demasiado consentidor… este ninken necesita descansar. Cuando crezca podrá convocarlo cuando quiera.

- Vamos Shiro, yo también te convoque cuando era un niño y tu eras un cachorro. Además puede descansar en mi casa.

- Shiro lo miró enojado. _¿Porqué tenia que recordarle esas cosas?_ Y como pensaba llevarlo de todas formas, tenía las manos ocupadas cargando a Kakashi…. – Tch, como sea… pero yo lo llevaré.

- Gracias, Shiro – Sakumo sonrió agradecido al perro.

- Hmph – _Bueno, había que darle crédito al chiquillo, que él supiera nadie había convocado un ninken a tan corta edad… ni siquiera Sakumo. La verdad, nunca pensó que sería capaz de convocar si quiera un cachorro._

El perro fijo la vista en el pequeño peliplateado inconsciente.

_Sakumo le había enseñado bien a Kakashi-kun, pero debía reconocer que él tenía talento propio. Si seguía así se convertiría en un excelente ninja, tal vez sobrepasaría por lejos a Hatake Sakumo, el colmillo blanco de Konoha. Algún día, quizás… Kakashi también sería conocido._

* * *

Cuando llegaron a casa, Sakumo se dirigió rápidamente a la habitación de su hijo. Lo deposito con cuidado en la cama, le quitó las sandalias ninjas, y lo arropo con una frazada. Luego, tomó al pequeño ninken del hocico de Shiro y lo coloco sobre el regazo de Kakashi. El perrito al sentir un lugar blando, se acomodó mejor para dormir.

Shiro observaba todo con atención, se subió un poco a la cama y olisqueó el cabello de Kakashi – Ya esta recuperando su chackra, en una hora más debería despertar.

- Hai.

Shiro volvió a oler, pero esta vez el aire. – Alguien esta afuera.

- Si, ya me había dado cuenta.

- ¿Qué estas esperando?

Sakumo se sonrío de manera misteriosa por segunda vez en el día -Estoy esperando que decida tocar la puerta

No me gusta cuando pones esa cara – Shiro lo miro sospechosamente y volvió a oler el aire - Mmmm… parece que es una niña.

Se escucharon unos toques leves en la puerta.

Sakumo sonrío, ya sabía quién era su visita. Se dirigió con calma hacia la puerta y la abrió.

- Buenos días Rin – Sakumo saludo con amabilidad a la pequeña.

- ¡Bu-bu-buenos días, Hatake-san! – Rin parecía nerviosa. Hizo una reverencia hacia el hombre.

Sakumo se percató que Rin escondía algo detrás de su espalda. Su sonrisa se ensanchó.

- Rin-chan lamento decirte que Kakashi no puede atenderte en este momento. ¿Te gustaría esperarlo?

Rin se alarmó – ¡No, Hatake-san! Digo… ¡sí!... Digo… si me gustaría, pero no quiero molestar… La verdad es que, etto… yo quería… - La mirada avergonzada de Rin cayó hacia el piso. Sakumo siguió la mirada de Rin, cerca de sus pies yacían unas bolsas de compras, probablemente debía volver pronto a casa.

Lo siento, Hatake-san… pero mi mamá me había enviado a hacer unos deberes cuando vine… - Rin estaba triste, realmente le hubiera gustado quedarse en casa de Kakashi.

Hai, no hay problema. Vuelve cuando quieras Rin. Eres bienvenida.

¡Arigato, Hatake-san! – Rin levanto la mirada, una sonrisa iluminaba su rostro. Sacó lo que llevaba en la espalda y lo puso delante de Sakumo – Le puede entregar esto a Kakashi… ¿cuando vuelva?

Sakumo lo tomó, era un paquete cuadrado envuelto en una tela de seda azul.

Arigato, Rin-chan, eres muy amable – Sakumo le guiño un ojo.

Rin se sonrojo notoriamente – Es por su cumpleaños… _espero que le guste_ – dijo en un susurro. Rin respiro profundo para despedirse – ¡Que tenga un buen día, Hatake-san!

Tu también Rin-chan – Sakumo se despidió de la niña con la mano.

Rin tomo las bolsas de compras y se dirigió rápidamente al camino que la llevaba a su casa.

- Vaya… vaya, quién diría que Kakashi-kun además tenía admiradoras. Si que ha te superado, ¿no crees Sakumo?

Sakumo dejo el paquete sobre la mesa del comedor. Mientras le sonreía al perro.

Solo espero que despierte pronto, para que disfrute de sus regalos.

* * *

Ya era cerca del mediodía cuando Kakashi había recuperado por completo sus energías. Miro hacia el techo de madera de su habitación. Se sentía un poco mareado, no recordaba muy bien lo que había ocurrido. Sintió un peso calentito en el pecho, asique se enderezó despacio. Una pelotita de pelo café estaba en su regazo. A medida que iba despertando la bolita comenzó a tomar forma de cachorro, que se desperezó y estiro las patitas. Miro a Kakashi medio adormilado.

Hola pequeño ninken – El perrito se sentó en los cuartos traseros y lo miró fijamente a la cara. – Mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi ¿Cómo te llamas? – El ninken negó con la cabeza y toco el pecho de Kakashi con la pata -¿Qué me quieres decir? – el ninken volvió a palmear el pecho de Kakashi.

- Hum, ¿no tienes nombre? – El perrito volvió a negar con la cabeza – Ya veo, ¿yo soy él que debe ponerte uno? – el ninken asintió, moviendo la cola.

- Vaya, nunca le he puesto un nombre a nada – Kakashi se apoyó en la cabecera de la cama pensando. – Hum… por ser café y pequeño… que tal… **¿Pakkun?**

- ¡Guau, guau! – El perrito ladró entusiasmado

- ¿Si te gusto? – Pakkun se acercó a lamer la mano de Kakashi. – Muy bien… Pakkun… por ser un perro ninja… ¿debes tener muchas habilidades, no?

Pakkun se levantó y le miro curioso, en seguida, salto de la cama y se dirigió a un baúl que había a los pies de la cama. Después de mucho buscar, saco varias láminas con números. Kakashi también se levanto de la cama y se sentó en el suelo, Pakkun depositó las láminas en orden del 0 al 9.

Kakashi se le ocurrió una idea – Bien, Pakkun cuanto es 10 más 24. – Pakkun señaló con la patita el número 3 y luego el 4.

- ¿Y 34 menos 11? – Pakkun señalo ahora el numero 2 y luego el 3.

- ¡Sugoi! me estas demostrando que eres inteligente, entiendo. ¿Qué más puedes hacer? – Pakkun pensó un momento y comenzó a olisquear la habitación. Salto ágilmente hacia la ventana y salió a la calle, Kakashi iba a seguirlo, pero antes de que pudiera saltar por la ventana, el perrito ya estaba de vuelta. Pakkun trajo una shuriken en el hocico y se la trajo al ninja.

- Esta shuriken la perdí el mes pasado, ¿como la encontraste? – Pakkun le señalo una minúscula mancha de sangre que había en una de las puntas.

- Increíble, también tienes muy buen olfato. – El ninken movió la cola orgulloso.

Kakashi estaba emocionado, su ninken era muy habilidoso. Tal vez podría enseñarle algunos ninjutsus. De pronto, sintió una presión en la pierna izquierda, era Pakkun que le tironeaba el pantalón. – Um, ¿qué pasa Pakkun? – Pakkun señaló la shuriken y luego se dirigió de vuelta a la ventana saltando hacia el exterior, el pequeño Kakashi lo siguió. Pakkun iba hacia unos arbustos, tomo lo que parecía un muñeco muy maltrecho y se lo llevó al peliplateado.

El muñeco estaba hecho de paja, y generalmente lo usaba Kakashi para entrenar cuando aún no tenía muy buena puntería. Pero ahora, yacía tirado en el olvido, hace mucho tiempo que ya no practicaba tiro de shuriken. Con su nivel actual, eso ya era muy básico.

- ¿Acaso quieres que te demuestre mis habilidades?

El pequeño ninken movió la cabeza afirmativamente.

- Muy bien, pero debo decir que me lo dejaste muy fácil – Kakashi levanto el muñeco del suelo y se alejó diez metros. Se estaba preparando para tirar, cuando el ninken salto a su cabeza y le tapo los ojos. – Um, esta bien, de todas formas no hará gran diferencia – Se volvió a preparar para tirar y con fuerza lanzó varias shuriken al muñeco. Las 6 shurikens que había lanzado habían perforado limpiamente los puntos vitales.

El ninken salto al suelo, no parecía impresionado, se puso delante de Kakashi y le señalo las piernas.

- ¿Qué tienen mis piernas? – El perrito ante la pregunta, se levanto en dos patas e hizo el gesto técnico de una patada, pero perdió el equilibrio e hizo una voltereta graciosa.

Kakashi se rio por lo bajo, pero se acercó rápidamente para ver a su ninken. Pakkun, sin embargo, se levanto ágilmente. – ¿Quieres ver mi taijutsu? – El perrito asintió.

- Um, bueno no tengo con quien pelear pero… - El perrito se situó frente a él - ¿Quieres ser mi contrincante? – El perrito lo examinó de pies a cabeza y bostezo – ¿Piensas que será fácil ganarme? – El perrito volvió a bostezar.

Kakashi no espero más, se abalanzó sobre el cachorro para dar un puñetazo, pero el ninken había saltado rápidamente sobre su brazo. Kakashi quitó el brazo y dio una patada al aire, pero el ninken ya había saltado sobre su cabeza y lo miró directamente a los ojos, inexpresivo – Ok, estaba siendo blando porque eres un cachorrito, pero me doy cuenta que debo tomarte por el ninken que eres – Pakkun sonrío.

Kakashi dio un salto atrás y el ninken descendió de su cabeza, quedando frente a frente. Kakashi desapareció en el acto, al igual que el ninken, el pequeño daba golpes rápidos y certeros, pero Pakkun lograba evitarlos. En un momento el perrito dio un salto en el aire, Kakashi pensó que lo tendría, pero cuando estaba a punto de atraparlo, el ninken dio una voltereta y lo esquivo en el último segundo. Cuando cayó el suelo, Pakkun comenzó a sacudirse y muchos Pakkuns aparecieron. Eran copias del ninken. El peliplateado no podía creerlo, _¿Cómo era posible que un perrito tan pequeño fuera tan inteligente? _

Eso no lo iba a detener, Kakashi fue en contra de todas las copias. Estuvo un buen rato peleando con las copias de Pakkun. Pero a pesar de que las derrotaba, más copias aparecían. Solo había una solución, encontrar el original. _¿Pero como? _– Kakashi se sentó en el suelo, estaba rodeado de pequeños perritos cafés listos para atacarlo. _No importa, son copias_ – pensó Kakashi. _Tenía que concentrarse en el original. ¿Donde podía estar? Tenía que sentir su chackra, solo uno era verdadero. _De pronto, lo sintió lejos y diminuto, **ahí estaba Pakkun**.

En un solo movimiento, Kakashi se sacó de encima las copias, y saltó hacía su objetivo. Se dio todo el impulso que pudo, y con la mano firme la enterró en la tierra. Después de unos segundos, sacó del suelo una bolita peluda café – te tengo – le sonrío. Pakkun lo miro deprimido – te gane – Pakkun movió su colita, Kakashi también era talentoso.

Después del breve entrenamiento Kakashi se dirigió a un árbol cercano. Eran ya las 3 de la tarde y el sol estaba quemando. El peliplateado se sentó a la sombra con Pakkun en brazos. El perrito parecía animoso y sin ganas de descansar aún.

- Tengo una idea, Pakkun – El ninken le miró expectante

- Sé que es muy pronto, pero eres muy inteligente y creo que podrás hacerlo, ¿te gustaría aprender a hablar?

- ¡Guau! – Un ladrido claro y fuerte lanzó el cachorrito –

- Bien es suficiente para mí – Kakashi le acarició la cabeza – Primero, mmm, creo que deberías aprender a decir _mi nombre_, ¿te parece?

El ninken saltó al suelo y movió su colita, esperando su primera lección – Para hablar lo que necesitas es fijarte en como mover tu lengua y la posición de tu boca. Por ejemplo, para 'ka', necesitas abrir el hocico y sacar el sonido de tu garganta ¿comprendes? **'KA'**.

Pakkun parecía confundido.

- Hai, hai. A ver si miras como lo hago yo, cuando digo "KA" estoy abriendo la boca así… - Pakkun seguía confundido, y Kakashi cayó en cuenta que su máscara no dejaba ver su boca.

- Claro, ya entiendo porque no lo captas… - Kakashi se bajo lentamente la máscara – Bien, ahora sí… mira como lo hago: _**"KA"**_

Pakkun estaba muy sorprendido, pensaba que Kakashi no dejaba ver su rostro _a nadie_… _¿acaso ya le tenía tanta confianza? Era igual a Sakumo… en versión niño… pero con rasgos mas finos diría_ - ¿Pakkun me estas escuchando? – Pakkun sacudió la cabeza y se concentró – **Otra vez…**

- ¿Y eso? Nunca pensé que Kakashi-kun se sacaría la máscara algún día… - Shiro le comento a Sakumo. Ambos estaban escondidos detrás de unos arbustos, espiando que hacían los pequeños.

- Bueno, me parece que Kakashi le tiene mucha confianza a ese ninken…

- ¿Y de donde saco eso de usar máscara? Tú no lo haces –

- Um, creo que de alguna manera es mi culpa

- ¿Se puede saber que le dijiste? – El perro preguntó con voz sospechosa

- ¡No le dije nada malo!, solo que un día le comente que para un ninja era muy _importante no mostrar expresiones en su cara_… supongo que de ahí derivó la idea de ocultar su rostro…

Shiro movió la cabeza negativamente – Sakumo siempre te digo que tengas cuidado con las cosas que dices o haces frente a Kakashi-kun, ese niño **te admira demasiado**, algún día él querrá ser mejor que tú, es por eso que debes darle buenos ejemplos, no decirle lo primero que se te ocurre,… - El ninken se detuvo y miro a Sakumo, pero el hombre lo estaba ignorando olímpicamente, el peliplateado solo tenía ojos para Kakashi, de repente se giró hacia al perro que parecía silencioso y dijo: - Perdón, ¿decías algo?

- ¡AGHHH! SAKUMO SIEMPRE ME HACES LO MISMO. NO SÉ PARA QUE TE DIGO LAS COSAS, ERES UN INCONSCIENTEEEEE –

El alboroto puso en alerta a Kakashi y a Pakkun. Sakumo rápidamente dejo el arbusto y se dirigió hacia su hijo. Shiro tosió y recobró rápidamente la compostura, dio un salto elegante hacia Sakumo y lo siguió con paso lento.

Kakashi colocó la mascara en su lugar y se dirigió velozmente al encuentro de Sakumo. Pakkun se sentó en el pasto con gesto solemne.

- ¡Otto-san ven rápido, mira lo que puede hacer Pakkun! – Kakashi comenzó a jalar el brazo de Sakumo.

- Hai, hai, ya voy hijo.

- ¿Se llama _Pakkun_? – replicó Shiro más para sí mismo que para los demás.

- ¿Y bien que es lo que puede hacer? – Sakumo se agachó para quedar a la altura de Kakashi.

- Pakkun, ¿como me llamo? – Kakashi se señaló a si mismo.

Pakkun cerró los ojos y con voz muy clara dijo – Hatake Kakashi.

- ¿Lo escuchaste papá? Lo dijo muy claro – Kakashi no cabía en su propia felicidad.

- Claro que lo escucho hijo.

- Y eso no es todo… ¿Como se llama él? – Kakashi señaló a su papá.

- Hatake, Sakumo-san. – El ninken volvió a recitar de manera clara.

- Un gusto, Pakkun – Sakumo le sonrío al ninken.

- Y falta el perro malhumorado… - señaló Kakashi.

- ¡OYE! – Shiro gruñó.

- Shiro-san – Pakkun terminó.

Shiro volvió a recuperar la compostura, y se dirigió al pequeño ninken – Pakkun, excelente trabajo - Pakkun movió la colita contento.

Sakumo le revolvió el cabello a Kakashi – Nunca me dejas de sorprender, ¿verdad?... – Luego acarició la cabeza de Pakkun – Tu también eres sorprendente, creo que eres el ninken indicado – Pakkun le lamió la mano.

* * *

Durante la tarde practicaron más la comunicación y pronunciación de Pakkun, además Sakumo se dedicó a enseñarle algunos trucos que podían ayudarle a utilizar mejor las habilidades de su ninken, como el rastreo, búsqueda de personas, ubicación espacial con mapas, velocidad y algunas estrategias.

- Lo más importante que debes recordar Kakashi, es que si no puedes usar tus ojos o tus oídos para encontrar a tu enemigo, entonces solo debes usar **tu nariz**, eso puede darte la ventaja en una batalla y tal vez decidirla también. - Kakashi anotó mentalmente su consejo

- Muy bien, creo que es todo por el día de hoy – Sakumo sonrío y palmeo la espalda de su pequeño hijo.

Pakkun y Shiro se acercaron – Ya es hora, ¿no? – Shiro se dirigió hacia Sakumo.

- Si, creo que ahora es el momento – Sakumo saco un pergamino de su chaqueta de Jounin.

- ¿El momento para qué? – Kakashi miró alternadamente a su papá y a Shiro.

- Ya verás – Sakumo aseguró el pergamino con una correa y se lo acercó a Kakashi – Ten.

- ¿Qué es esto? –

- **Es una misión** – Sakumo habló seriamente. Kakashi tragó saliva en seco. Sakumo sacó un segundo pergamino y lo extendió, era un mapa de la aldea – Necesito que vayas justo a este punto, cerca del puente que lleva a la salida de la aldea, hacia el oeste hay un bosque, justo aquí. Dentro del bosque existe un pequeño lago. Nos encontraremos en 4 horas en ese lago y debes llevarme ese pergamino cerrado. Puedes llevar a Pakkun contigo. Nos vemos hijo. –

- ¡Espera! – Kakashi intentó detenerlo, pero era demasiado tarde. Sakumo hizo una señal de despedida con la mano, y desapareció junto con Shiro dejando un rastro de humo.

Pakkun se acercó a su compañero – No te preocupes, Kakashi. Puedo oler su rastro.

- Hai, pero el camino es largo desde aquí. Según mis cálculos nos tomará al menos una hora si vamos a paso firme.

- Entonces deberíamos apresurarnos.

- Si, pero hay algo que me resulta sospechoso –

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Este pergamino, dijo que lo llevará cerrado… y segundo, me dijo donde iba a ir pero de todas formas nos dejaron un rastro a seguir… hay algo extraño, Pakkun revisa el rastro –

Pakkun examinó el rastro y lo siguió. Kakashi fue tras el ninken. Luego de 20 minutos se dieron cuenta que el rastro los llevaba en círculos, sin ninguna dirección clara.

- El rastro es _falso_ –

- Eso explica porque te dio direcciones en el mapa –

- Bien, entonces iremos hacia el bosque –

* * *

Kakashi y Pakkun siguieron las indicaciones de Sakumo al pie de la letra, y encontraron un bosque demasiado extenso para el gusto del peliplateado.

- Este bosque ya lo había visto antes… pero nunca había entrado aquí –

Pakkun busco con su olfato algún indicio de Shiro y de Sakumo pero no había ningún aroma de ellos por los alrededores.

- Y lo peor, es que se esta haciendo de noche… - Pakkun tenía razón, de noche sería muy difícil caminar en un bosque completamente desconocido. Pero aún le quedaban dos horas y unos cuantos minutos.

- ¿Estas seguro que no encuentras ningún rastro de los dos? –

- Hai… es extraño… si ellos van a estar aquí, tiene que haber alguna señal…

- Sí, lo más seguro es que una vez que entremos en el bosque encontremos alguna pista.

- Pero es peligroso, Kakashi. Este bosque debe estar lleno de animales salvajes.

- No te preocupes, Pakkun. Estas conmigo – Kakashi se golpeó el pecho

- ¿Y que pasa si nos perdemos?

- Dejaré un rastro que nos lleve a la salida. Así sabremos como regresar. –

Pakkun seguía inseguro

– Pakkun, papá nos confío esta misión porque él cree que podemos lograrlo, yo haré mi mejor esfuerzo por mantenernos a salvo, pero necesito tu ayuda.

Pakkun miró la confianza de Kakashi y desaparecieron sus miedos. Él es un pequeño ninken pero haría lo posible por ayudarlo, su mejor aliado era su olfato y debían encontrar a Sakumo y a Shiro. Bien, quién mejor que él para buscarlos.

- Sí, es **mi misión también** – Pakkun se alistó a entrar al bosque. – Haré mi mejor esfuerzo.

- Eso es – Kakashi también se preparo para entrar.

Ambos dejaron la seguridad del camino de la aldea y se adentraron en las profundidades del viejo bosque.

* * *

Había transcurrido una hora desde que iniciaron su búsqueda por el bosque, solo les quedaba una hora más y aún no había señales de Sakumo o Shiro. Pakkun era lo único que mantenía a Kakashi en un camino seguro, porque él ya había perdido el sentido de orientación en la oscuridad. El rastro que habían dejado yacía a sus espaldas, en el peor de lo casos solo debían devolverse.

La luna comenzaba asomarse, y ya la noche estaba instalada. Kakashi se detuvo por un momento.

- Pakkun ven aquí – el ninken se dirigió hacia Kakashi. El peliplateado saco un pequeño saquito de su mochila –

- ¿Qué es eso?

Creo que es hora de recuperar energías. Pakkun has estado todo el día conmigo y no hemos descansado. – Kakashi saco comida y extendió un poco hacia el ninken

- No creo que este sea el mejor momento, ya no nos queda mucho tiempo – En ese mismo instante el pequeño estomago de Pakkun rugió de hambre.

- Ya lo ves, es mejor que te alimentes. Después del descanso se nos hará más fácil la búsqueda – dijo con esperanzas el peliplateado.

Pasaron veinte minutos más. Ya no quedaba casi nada de tiempo para terminar la misión. Sin embargo, el pequeño ninken se sentía renovado, había sido una muy buena idea descansar. De repente, tuvo una **idea**.

- Kakashi me podrías pasar el pergamino –

- Ten –

Pakkun examinó el pergamino cerrado, y comenzó a olisquear su superficie, de pronto encontró lo que estaba buscando. – Como lo imagine

- ¿Encontraste algo?

- ¡Hai! El pergamino tiene un aroma diferente al de Sakumo-san.

- ¿Podría ser una pista?

- Hai, reconozco ese aroma. Hace unos momentos olí algo similar. – Pakkun se dirigió de vuelta a la búsqueda. Sin embargo, el bosque estaba tan oscuro que parecía una boca de lobo.

- ¡Espérame, Pakkun! – Cuando Kakashi se adentró a la oscuridad perdió completamente a Pakkun. Los árboles eran demasiado grandes y frondosos, ni siquiera podía distinguir su propia mano frente a él.

- **Esto es malo** –

- Kakashi estoy junto a ti –

- ¿Dónde?

- Justo aquí – Kakashi no podía distinguir absolutamente nada. Pero si podía percibir el pequeño chackra de Pakkun.

- No creo que podamos seguir con esta búsqueda – sentenció Kakashi

- Si podemos, ya puedo ver bien el rastro ahora. Solo debes seguirme, te llevaré por el camino seguro. No puedes usar tu vista, pero aún te quedan tus oídos y lo más importante, tu nariz.

Kakashi recordó las palabras de su papá. Es verdad, podía oler a Pakkun justo frente a él. Solo debía seguirlo.

- Bien, adelante.

Transcurrieron por la oscuridad sin más ayuda que su olfato, y las indicaciones de Pakkun. No habían tropezado con ninguna amenaza hasta el momento, sin embargo, Kakashi estaba en guardia en todo momento. Si no fuera por Pakkun, él ya habría desistido, la oscuridad no solo era tenebrosa, sino que también traicionera. Pero el no tener que usar la vista, los otros sentidos se habían sensibilizado notoriamente. El olfato del pequeño peliplateado había aumentado en un 100% durante la búsqueda. Incluso podía oler el rastro que seguía el ninken, era el mismo olor que tenía el pergamino, si había que compararlo con algo, era parecido al olor de los tulipanes.

Después de media hora de camino completamente a ciegas, Kakashi pudo distinguir que el olor se hacía más fuerte.

- Estamos sobre la buena pista, Pakkun.

- Hai, creo que estamos muy cerca ahora.

- ¿Sientes alguna presencia?

- Creo que sí, puedo distinguir algo...

- ¡Pakkun mira!

- ¿Dónde?

- Hacia allá, ¡hay un destello!

- Si puedo verlo, es muy pequeño.

- Va en dirección al rastro, ¡vamos, rápido!

Ninken y ninja fueron corriendo hacia el pequeño destello. Al aproximarse, el destello iba creciendo en forma de luz.

- Puedo oler la pista aún más fuerte. También puedo oler agua cerca.

- ¿Puedes oler el agua?

- Para el olfato humano no es distinguible. Pero yo si puedo olerlo.

- Entiendo. Eso quiere decir que ya estamos llegando.

La luz que se distinguía a lo lejos era una pequeña fogata que casi se extinguía en el medio de unas rocas. Al costado había un lago que permitía al fin salir de la oscuridad del bosque, las aguas reflejaban la luna en todo su esplendor.

- Este debe ser el lugar, Pakkun –

- Si lo es. Puedo oler a Sakumo-san al fin.

- ¿Dónde está?

Pakkun se acercó a la fogata. En el piso había una nota sujeta a una roca.

- Este trozo de papel tiene su aroma -

Kakashi tomó el papel. El contenido era muy simple, decía: **abre el pergamino**. El pequeño olió el papel, si definitivamente tenía un rastro minúsculo de aroma, y era seguro que era de su papá.

- Dice que debo abrir el pergamino.

- Adelante, Kakashi. Ya casi se cumplen las 4 horas.

El ninja abrió el pergamino, el cual tenía un símbolo extraño en su interior. Kakashi lo examinó un momento y dejó rápidamente el pergamino en el suelo. El pergamino tenía la señal de la invocación.

Casi al instante, salió un rastro de humo del pergamino y se materializó la imagen de Sakumo y Shiro en la escena.

- ¡Otto-san! – Kakashi saltó hacia Sakumo.

- ¡Tch! Ya era hora. Pensaba que se habían _asustado _al ver el bosque. – El perro blanco miro despectivamente hacia el pequeño ninja.

- ¿De qué hablas Shiro? Si hace una hora atrás que ya querías salir a buscarlos porque estabas **muy preocupado.**

- ¿QUÉ? ¡ESO NO ES CIERTO! – gruño Shiro.

Kakashi y Pakkun se rieron del ninken mayor.

Sakumo se dirigió hacia Kakashi – Lo hicieron muy bien. ¿Estuvo muy difícil encontrar el lugar?

- Sí. En un principio no teníamos un rastro que seguir, estuvimos vagando por el bosque mucho tiempo antes de dar con la pista.

- Hai. Pero luego Kakashi pensó que sería mejor descansar, antes de continuar.

- … Con razón se demoraron tanto – Shiro bostezo.

- Pero eso nos ayudo mucho. Pude recuperar mis energías.

- Ahí fue cuando a Pakkun se le ocurrió la idea de seguir el aroma del pergamino.

- Hai, el rastro era débil pero tomamos el camino correcto.

- Todo estaba muy oscuro, Otto-san, ni siquiera podía ver mis manos. Casi quise desistir. Pero Pakkun me animó a seguir adelante y a confiar en mi olfato.

- Hai, pero todo fue gracias a ti, Kakashi. Tu me diste el valor primero de entrar al bosque, gracias a ti tuve la confianza de seguir con la misión.

Sakumo sonrío. Hacían un excelente equipo esos dos.

- Parece que han hecho un buen trabajo, ambos. – dijo dudoso Shiro. Sakumo asintió y acarició la cabeza de su ninken – Tienes razón, y bien ¿qué era lo que le ibas a decir a Kakashi?

Shiro miró aburrido hacia Sakumo – Hai, hai. Lo que prometí. – El gran perro blanco se dirigió hacia el pequeño ninja – Hatake Kakashi, haz probado tu valía como ninja, y demostrado tu habilidad de rastreo junto a tu ninken. Por lo tanto, de ahora en adelante tienes permitido utilizar el jutsu de invocación como te plazca… es más, te otorgo el derecho de ir al lugar donde vivimos para entrenar junto a nosotros.

Kakashi estaba emocionado, empuño su derecha y se inclino ante el gran ninken blanco – Arigato, Shiro-san. – El ninken sonrío. De repente, Sakumo se agachó y le dio unos pequeños codazos a Shiro en las costillas. – Te falta algo más.

Shiro miró enojado a Sakumo – Hai, hai. Estaba a punto de decirlo. – El ninken volvió a mirar a Kakashi, quién ya se había enderezado y tenía una mirada curiosa. ¿Qué más tenía que decir?

- Etto… Kakashi-kun… lo otro… es… que…

- Más rápido Shiro.

- ¡No me presiones! – Shiro se exaltó y gruño hacia Sakumo, luego miro nuevamente a Kakashi y suspiró cansado – Etto… **feliz cumpleaños, Kakashi-kun.**

Kakashi lo miró sorprendido. ¿Cómo lo sabía? ¿Eso quiere decir que…?

- Eso es. **Feliz cumpleaños, hijo.** – Sakumo sostenía dos regalos en sus manos.

- Otto-san… entonces, no lo habías…

- ¿Olvidado? ¿Como iba a olvidar este día?

- Pero es que, no me habías dicho nada en todo el día, yo pensé que…

- Queríamos darte una sorpresa. – Sonrío Sakumo, mientras se acercaba al pequeño para entregarle sus obsequios.

- **"Queríamos"** me suena a manada – se quejó Shiro.

- Pero Shiro si fuiste tú el que me dio la idea.

Kakashi y Pakkun miraron sorprendidos hacia el ninken blanco.

- ¿Qué yo que?

- Claro, tu dijiste "¿Sakumo vas a hacer lo mismo que todos los días? ¿No deberías sorprenderlo?"

- NO ME REFERÍA A ESTO, ME REFERÍA AL ENTRENAMIENTO. ¿PORQUÉ NUNCA ME ESCUCHAS?

Sakumo se echo a reír junto a Kakashi y Pakkun.

- Vamos Shiro, no seas humilde, tu fuiste la mente maestra detrás de todo esto, eso del entrenamiento es solo una excusa.

- NO TENGO PORQUE… ¡TU!… YO NO SE PORQUE… ¡AGH, OLVIDALO! – Shiro se fue en dirección a la fogata y se sentó dándole la espalda a los demás.

Kakashi no podía creerlo, todo esto había sido por su cumpleaños. Miro a Pakkun feliz, él también era parte de este día tan especial.

- Toma hijo, espero te gusten. – Kakashi recibió ambos obsequios y comenzó a abrirlos, mientras Sakumo se dirigía hacia la fogata. Quedaban unas cuantas brasas, a las que el Hatake le sumó algunos leños más para avivar la llama.

El primer regalo era una pequeña espada, replica de la espada que lleva Sakumo en su espalda. – Otto-san es como tu espada de luz –

- Hai, espero te sea útil. Es más pequeña, ideal para tu brazo y además es más ligera que la mía.

Gracias, papá. – Kakashi se la equipo en la espalda.

- Cuando seas mayor, te obsequiaré la mía – Sakumo se sentó en la roca que quedaba frente a la hoguera. – Asique entrena duro, para que puedas ocuparla algún día.

- ¡Hai!

Pakkun olisqueó el contenido del regalo recién abierto. – Kakashi, aún queda algo aquí.

Kakashi volvió a tomar el regalo y rebuscó en su interior. Había una camiseta azul abierta, pero muy pequeña como para usarla - ¿Qué es esto?

Sakumo se rio despacio y le indicó a Kakashi que se acercará - Tú también Pakkun, ven aquí. – Kakashi le extendió el traje azul a su papá, quien lo tomo al instante. – Mira esto – Sakumo le indicó la señal estampada en la tela, había un círculo blanco que destacaba y dentro estaba dibujado un **Henohenomoheji***. La cara que generalmente dibujan los niños en los espantapájaros.

Kakashi sonrío - Ya entiendo, es para Pakkun –

Sakumo tomó al pequeño ninken sorprendido y le puso la camiseta en la espalda - ¿Qué te parece, Pakkun?

Pakkun se miró la espalda, y ladró contento, ahora oficialmente era el ninken compañero de Kakashi. - Es mi propia señal, ¿no?, como la de Shiro-san –

- Exacto.

- Shiro se volteo a mirar a Pakkun, ahora el también tenia una camiseta como la suya. _¿En qué momento la había hecho Sakumo?_

- Aun te queda un regalo.

- Hai. – Kakashi tomo el paquete envuelto en tela azul. Era un frasco, dentro había una pomada. - ¿Qué es?

- Mmmm, no estoy muy seguro. Este obsequio lo hizo Rin-chan.

- ¿Rin?

- Sí, es una niña muy amable, hijo. Creo que sería una excelente nuera – Sakumo le guiño un ojo a Kakashi.

El pequeño le devolvió la mirada enojado.

Sakumo se acercó y extrajo un poco de la pomada, se la puso a Kakashi en la mano que la tenía herida por el entrenamiento. De repente, la herida comenzó a sanar a gran velocidad.

- Esto no es posible – Kakashi se examino la mano curioso.

- Vaya, es una pomada muy potente. Si la hizo la pequeña Rin, significa que será una gran ninja médico – Sakumo le dio unos pequeños codazos a Kakashi.

- Papá… deja de molestarme.

- Pero Kakashi, yo quiero nietos algún día – Sakumo hizo un mohín mientras miraba al cielo con ojos soñadores.

- ¡SOLO TENGO 5 AÑOS! Además, a mi solo me interesa aprender más jutsus.

- Tienes toda tu vida para aprender jutsus, pero no serás joven toda tu vida, hijo.

- Exacto, tengo que ocupar bien mi tiempo.

Sakumo suspiró.

Se quedaron mirando la fogata por un momento. El pequeño Pakkun se había acercado a los pies de Kakashi y ya se había quedado dormido. Shiro apoyaba la espalda contra la roca en el que estaba sentado Sakumo, estada dormitando también. El pequeño ninja tomó a Pakkun del suelo y lo acurruco en sus brazos. El ninken bostezó y se acomodó mejor. Sakumo tomó a Kakashi y lo sentó en su rodilla. Le revolvió los cabellos rebeldes. El peliplateado bufó, no le gustaba cuando Sakumo hacía eso, se acomodó de nuevo el cabello en su lugar.

- Feliz cumpleaños, hijo – sonrío Sakumo.

- **Gracias por todo, Otto-san** – sonrío de vuelta Kakashi.

**FIN**

* * *

Porsiacaso, alguien desconoce estos términos:

*Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Jutsu de invocación.

*Henohenomoheji : Un dibujo de una cara hecho con caracteres japoneses. La típica cara que aparece en las espaldas de los 8 ninkens de Kakashi.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** Lamento si el One-shot se hizo muy largo, la verdad tenía muchas ideas, y quería desarrollarlas dentro de la historia.

Si, hay mucho OOC… pero siempre imaginé a Sakumo como un padre muy cariñoso, y a Kakashi como un niño tierno que cambió mucho con la muerte de su papá.

Es la primera historia que publico en mi vida u.ú asique espero no sean muy malos con las críticas… aunque todas serán bienvenidas.


End file.
